Close to Home
by StrikerStanding692
Summary: Lereana has her good share of combat as a trooper, and made decisions that determined her alignment. But after the major highlight of the war, she finds herself in an impossible situation: Uncovering the truth to her family. When she meets Lereatana, it dawns to her on contact… She had a sister.
1. Close To Home

"Close To Home"

Sounds of distant echoes of men and women screaming were heard with blaster fire had reverberated in the blackness of the void. Voices of men shouting orders to their subordinates to fire were later drowned by sounds of a lightsaber, slashing up flesh, as they were slowly cut down by its holder.

" _Fall back... FALL BACK-!_ " A man said this from afar before he screamed, with a sound of singed flesh heard from where he expressed his pain before the death he suffered. It kept going: the blaster fire, and the relentless swing of that lightsaber. It was almost endless, until the woman who dreamt of that, half screamed.

The black-haired fair-complexioned woman suddenly opened her eyes and pushed herself to sit up on the bed, gasping for air and breathing. She sounded shocked and terrified, while she put her hand on her face to feel herself sweat. " _What in the hell was that-?_ " She thought of it herself. When her thinking fully came to, she realized she was inside the main quarters of her ship, the BT-7 Thunderclap. Wearing a white shirt and her boxers for her attire, she decided to roll the cover and get off her bed. Standing barefoot, she went to her refresher and opened it, before finding her duty clothing... the Recon Spotter's Jacket, dyed black and blue. She smirked at it, knowing why she chose the colors: pissing her aggressive opponents off, whoever they are.

A Cathar in the ship and part of the crew, Aric Jorgan, wearing his code of attire, the same one the woman was wearing, came into the room and stayed at the entrance. By the time he was there, he winced and looked away. He then coughed to get the woman's attention. "Major?"

The woman chuckled, eventually finding herself wearing the jacket and her leggings, looked at Jorgan while sitting on the bed and wearing her boots. "Lieutenant. You gotten up much earlier, huh?"

Jorgan looked at the Major now with ease as he saw her wear her boots. "Well, I wouldn't say I was lacking discipline. And I wasn't lacking modesty."

The major smirked at Jorgan for that. "Relax. Sleeping together doesn't just mean control but a little more to that. At some point, being a soldier catches up to ya, even as lovers."

"I'm not sure Dorne still agrees. Regulation quoting again." Aric muttered that, but made sure to look from outside and entered the room, before looking at her fully clothed and now standing from the bed. "I can get she's supportive, but she's a little bitter when it comes to this."

She nods. "I'll talk to her about it."

"Don't just talk to her about it, Lereana." Aric said this in a whisper. "Just be yourself." He tried not to smile, getting close to Lereana.

But she dared it and took a step before gently grabbing Aric's head and took her lips to his. As she kissed him, she felt him kiss back. It took a little while, but the two of them pulled away. A minute passed on that. But to both of them, it was heaven.

Jorgan chuckled at this. "I'm gonna get used to that a lot. Ya thinking you deserved that after Rakton?"

"I know it sounds selfish, but he got what's coming to him. It's best having him alive but…" Lereana lowered her head and sighed. "Jaxo. I don't know if my conscience was right about it."

"Well…" Jorgan spoke. "…duty comes first?"

"It's more than that," Lereana replied before looking back up at him again. "Jaxo and I became friends for a short time, even if it was just in the sense there were operations, and recently for her rescue. I… would never want to let her down. But… For the first time… I did. I had to save the others that meant more to the Republic. What was I supposed to-?" She lowered her head, realizing she was already letting a few tears out. She wiped herself with her gloves, but kept crying quietly. Then she felt a pair of arms come to her back while her head was brought up to his shoulder, by his hand so she could let it out. "I failed her… I did."

And he knew how passionate she was when it came to friendship. Jorgan didn't personally know Jaxo himself, but the Major as he was aware of, was having a good time with the late Sergeant in Coruscant before. Having that time was like a golden moment. And to him, it's what's important in securing a great friendship.

Jorgan tried to comfort her by rubbing his hand on her head and whispered to her. "It isn't gonna help, but I think with her brief fear of death, she still knew you'd do the right thing."

Lereana then wiped her tears and pulled herself away from Jorgan's embrace and shot him a glare. "She panicked, Jorgan. In case you never heard it. I think I'll still feel this sting, but it's nothing I can't handle." Her tone became a little aggressive.

And making Jorgan cross arms with Lereana's tone, he was turning serious as well. "We both had a line for ourselves in the rescue. Nobody should be blamed for that, not even you. You're a great leader for Havoc Squad, and you didn't afford failure before."

"Still… The conscience I got is rather… I don't know." Lereana looked away briefly, and then back at Jorgan. "At least it's clear I put my heart on duty first than friendship. I hope, I don't cross that path again. Still, I need to think."

"You mean get a little guidance?" Jorgan asked this, just to get a clarification from Lereana. "Ana, I don't know if it helps, but what about Tython?"

And Lereana's curiosity seemed to be greater than the last second. The moment she heard 'Tython,' she was pleased with the idea. "Isn't that the planet where Jedi are trained? Why there?"

"I don't know," Jorgan shrugged afterwards. "I got a friend from back at the day. He's Mantellan, so he's seen a lot of dark days. When some Jedi came to visit and saw him, well… let's just say they taught him to be patient with some things. But based on his story, it's more than just patience they gave pointers of. A week later, he was feeling okay… probably because his feelings were searched too. In the end, he knew he needed to fix himself on some points. That's when I got amazed since he's temporarily healed. I got that idea it'll be up to him on what he'll do."

Lereana put her hands on her waist. " _A Jedi helping me a little on Tython? Hm. I don't know._ Maybe. Thanks for telling me this. I'll consider it."

Jorgan smiled, satisfied with helping her superior. "Glad that helped, Major."

She only smirked at what he called her. "You just can't stop calling me with my rank, huh?"

"Well, somebody's got to be responsible even for a lover and all." Jorgan shrugged and smiled before turning his back and walked out to the entrance. "The ship's ready to go, so just say when."

Lereana sighs, knowing she'll take up Jorgan's suggestion. As he left the room, she decided to come with him and walked quickly. "Wait up."

But at the farthest reach of the galaxy under Imperial Space, Dromund Kaas, certainly looked good, even if it was mostly blue and filled with more natural life.

At the Kaas City apartments, the silver-haired woman was giving herself a shower. She looked strong and bold in her appearance, and it was only better when her age is only 23 years. As the water was trickling down on her bare skin, she can feel the greatness of solitude for a brief moment.

The woman finally got out of the private bath wrapped in a towel, and almost dried up when she went to her refresher. But as she was about to open it, she stopped to analyze the Force around her and smirked at it. "Arden, you're certainly not here at the right time." She spoke with the Imperial accent with half the vigor and more intensity applied to her voice. She eventually took off her wrapped towel and let it fall to the floor while she opened the refresher for her clothes…

Arden, a black-vested Imperial man at 26 years old, having natural hair and black eyes came in the apartment. He was at the elevator door, but he knows where her voice came from. He groaned, not realizing he had somehow offended her. "Forgive me, my lord! But we're needed at the Sith Sanctum!" He spoke with a loose accent of Imperial back at the woman.

And eventually, the woman joined him in the same room after several minutes. She was wearing a medium-armored chest plate and regular leggings and boots. The clothing was themed mostly white and having hints of red at her gloves and sides of her attire. Most Sith wear black robes, but her sense of fashion is different. Some even question it, but she knows it doesn't affect her, or so others believe.

The woman sighed. "It's either Lereatana or Tana for short when we're here in private, Agent Arden."

Arden bowed at the woman and looked back at her. "I know, my lord. But I would rather find myself proper with how I address my higher. I assume it's too much?"

Lereatana smiled but put her hand up to stop him there. "Not at all. I can respect you doing that in formality. But be a little flexible on the greeting. So… The Sith Sanctum then? I thought Imperial Intelligence should need you for a briefing."

Arden expected that answer and replied himself. "Darth Marr had also summoned the Minister of Intelligence there. Looks like it's a little of combined effort for this one." Then heard chimes of a holo-communicator and eventually got Arden to pull it out. Holding it out and pressing a button, he held the emitter up and a holographic image of a bald middle-aged man wearing an Imperial Intelligence officer uniform came up standing straight for the conversation. "Ah… Minister of Intelligence."

" _Agent Arden._ " The Minister of Intelligence responded. " _I just arrived in the Sith Sanctum. And I spoke to Darth Marr about the situation._ "

Arden chuckled a little in hearing this. "And your thoughts?"

" _I never went this far down into the Sanctum and it already gives me an eerie feeling. It's very different since the air is a quite heavier. Nonetheless, we're still on schedule._ "

Lereatana was amused and crossed her arms. "Minister. That eerie feeling and heavy air is created by the Force looming around. It would be easier if you're wearing a helmet like the guards do."

The Minister laughed briefly before stopping. " _Ah, Lord Imperius. I would have to decline on the offer. I need to bring my best face in this, so I will. This is of utmost importance._ "

"You and Darth Marr made that clear and I think it concerns our security. It is not just a guess, Minister."

" _You're right about that, my lord. We're waiting for you both. We'll speak again in person in Darth Marr's chambers._ " The Minister of Intelligence briefly replied and cut the transmission. Arden then kept the holocommunicator in his person.

And the Sith woman chuckled after the call. "I'm somehow amused of that. It's rare that both Intelligence branches of the Sith and Non-Sith agreed for this. I feel you're eager as well."

Agent Arden nods. "Truly. We'll have to see what they want for the day. I'll follow you, my lord."

After taking a taxi shuttle to the Citadel, the two got off at the landing pad, along with a mix of acolytes and Imperial officers.

Tana led Arden into the Sith Sanctum, where she was seeing a main hallway to the inner chambers. At this time, Arden had the time to speak up about a matter.

And Arden knew he had to express what he felt. "My lord, I can't help but think about this meeting."

Lereatana took this as an interesting opinion rather than an offensive one. "Is it the nature of it?"

"No, my lord. It's rather the ones who summoned us. The Minister of Intelligence is not the one to talk to whenever there are matters such as these. Calling us both would mean it would need a dark council member or two."

"You're right about that, Agent Arden. Darth Marr heads the Sphere of Defense, as Darth Zhorrid heads the Sphere of Intelligence. Is there something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, my lord, but it's rather strange. How long has Darth Zhorrid been absent? Even the Minister couldn't be worthy for such appearance with Darth Marr just for our meeting." Agent Arden's concern made him think it would provoke Lereatana.

But she knew better than to be provoked. "Hmph. I'm not surprised. The only rumor that seemed to have gone to my ears was her, being away on a vacation. It's not supposed to be that way, but it was like this ever since the Emperor had been killed off. I suppose the disappearance of Darth Jadus, who was recently being hunted as well, also caused your 'Head' to eventually miss out after we lost."

"That's awfully perceptive of you, my lord. I assume you talked about this to someone else?"

"Yes." Lereatana's voice trailed off as she answered the agent.

It was then that she reminisced in her memories... It wasn't about the conversation she had with Arden at all…

 _The hum of the lightsaber that was near her neck, as well as the color of its beam lit her view. Another young silver haired woman, now with yellow partially glowing eyes, due to her attuned dark alignment, was glaring at Tana herself._

 _"Now isn't this lovely?" The other young woman smiled devilishly. "Tana… Couldn't you be satisfied of just killing Thanaton and gaining his place?"_

 _Lereatana narrowed her eyes, knowing she still has this chance of pushing the other one away from her to draw her weapon, but refused. The glared back at the other. "I know it's about revenge. He's killed a lot, and I can agree. But… If you'll want to kill him, it will be on you."_

 _"Well, you're certainly weak, Tana."_

 _"Yla, think about this. You can't beat him without me. I also bound spirits, and I know I promised to release them." Lereatana said this, knowing Yla's predicted annoyance would come next. "You know this, and you wouldn't go against me. Why now?"_

 _"Because you're weak, Tana. You have the Light inside you. I should strike you to make you dead, but you are not worth killing. You're like my… My…" Yla was hesitant to say the word._

 _"Sister," Lereatana added. She got it right and Yla lowered her head. "We both got taken in by Zash. I treated you like one. We were so close as childhood friends. I don't care if it's luck that we got taken in as apprentices."_

 _Yla looked at Lereatana with guilt on her face. "I shouldn't forget it. But… I feel we'll drift apart."_

 _"That's how it should be, even if it's painful for me as well. We're both after Thanaton, and your lust for power helped you too. I can't force you to change. So you must be strong for your own means."_

 _Yla listened and glared and filled herself with rage as she looked at her childhood friend. "Weak or not, your perception boosted itself as well, Tana. I want to advise you the same thing. I will find the time to judge you for what you are now, but lend me your power so we can crush him together."_

 _Tana smirked and suddenly grabbed her dual-blade lightsaber hilt before deploying its beam, letting it hit Yla's. Tana's beam was yellow and Yla's was red._

 _At this, Tana looked with confidence at Yla. "We're still unstoppable, Yla. Do not forget that."_

"My lord? My lord!" Arden called Lereatana out a few times and finally, she was able to snap her out of it.

She looked around and she noticed she was already outside the entrance to Darth Marr's chambers. She shook her head a little in disapproval, as she didn't intend to reminisce like that. She then led the two of them in. And the first sight she had when in the chambers was the Minister of Intelligence himself. Darth Marr was seated near his desk but stood up as soon as he saw the two.

Darth Marr hummed as he saw Lereatana present in the room. "Lord Imperius… the other half of the Sisters of Destruction."

Lereatana chuckled at the impromptu title given to her by Darth Marr. "My lord, it's fine that only Darth Nox gets that credit. It's mostly her work that overthrew Thanaton and led to his demise."

"I'm not to be argued with," Marr replied calmly. "Perhaps without your unorthodox views about the Force, Nox could have been left hanging at some actions that require your assistance. I had a word with her in regards to that, and that's exactly what your relationship with her would be."

The Minister of Intelligence innocently coughed to get the attention of everyone else in the room. "My lord, I believe we still have yet to discuss."

"That we do, however," Marr spoke for a while before the Minister of Intelligence felt his neck was slowly being choked, and eventually the air he breathed wasn't felt and he was holding his neck with one hand. Marr looked at the Minister of Intelligence from behind his full-face helmet that symbolized the power he represents. "Minister, you should know you are not of equal level to Darth Zhorrid."

Lereatana felt she needed to intervene and spoke first. "My lord, with respect… He's aware of it. But if what we have is something of importance, the hierarchy can wait. For that, we need him, alive."

Darth Marr looked at Lereatana and he didn't show emotion when the Force around the Minister was released, letting the man breathe and be on his feet. "Lord Imperius, make sure not to worry too much about me killing one of our own too easily.

"Now… I believe we're here to talk business. The reason why I assembled you and Agent Arden here is that we have two problems that arose. For one thing, the Minister should explain first."

Finally letting the Minister speak, the man fixed his tone and looked at Arden and Lereatana. "Last night, two Imperial terminals have been breached, possibly by traitorous operatives. We have yet to find out who since the terminals have been sliced using combination codes of freshly deceased agents in the field. The terminals are in Alderaan, and Nar Shaddaa.

"The information that was taken ranges from military arsenal, to possible assets that are directed towards the Dark Council." The Minister then looks at Darth Marr before he nodded.

Darth Marr continued from there. "In the matter of those assets, Lord Imperius, we also found out that neutral-aligned relics that have been observed for some time have been stolen from us. They were supposed to stay in Nar Shaddaa for a while since they were still being studied."

Lereatana raised a question. "These neutrally-aligned relics can be influenced by either the dark or the light, but we were able to find these first, yet they were stolen? I'm sensing this plan was made for weeks or months, though less if there are those on the inside."

"Imperial Intelligence was able to catch a lead on those involved and are now being harshly question," Darth Marr said. "Fill them in further, Minister."

The Minister complied and spoke. "Yes, my lord. Agent Arden, you're not going to concern yourself of the terminal in Alderaan as the both of you would be heading immediately to Nar Shaddaa."

While that was happening, the Thunderclap's central holocommunicator was being used. General Garza was on the line, and all of Havoc Squad was in attention for this.

Lereana was feeling curious as she spoke. "SIS really got wind of this? Cause I bet it's an anonymous tip."

Garza then spoke in reply to Lereana's statement. " _This was verified by the SIS in Nar Shaddaa. Indeed, Imperial presence in Nar Shaddaa once owned these 'assets' that were yet to be used. The anonymous tip wasn't from a known source, but some Jedi would seem to have believed the tip was real. We even had several calls from the Jedi Temple._ "

At this, Lereana's eyes winced while the feeling of surprise was starting to come to her. "Okay… Slow down… Tython's Jedi Temple?"

" _That's not the end of it. Grand Master Satele Shan is now on the line from Coruscant for this._ " Garza's words here didn't surprise Lereana since she was ready for what came next… a conversation with Grand Master herself. " _I'll pass the channel to the Grand Master right now._ "

And eventually, Grand Master Satele Shan herself had her image shown, and was on the other line for Havoc Squad. " _This is Grand Master Satele Shan. It's good to meet you, Major Lereana. I understand you played an important role in scuttling the Imperial Military's best, and directing the custody of General Rakton. Major Archer was also helping you, I believe?_ "

"He was exceptional. I worked with him and he's great to be with when there's an op needing firepower. Dagger-Swan Squad's currently on Coruscant for reassignment, I believe."

" _The Republic is also putting them on assignment on this current case as they're going to investigate it in Alderaan. For now, we ask you would be patient. General Garza even put this information as 'classified' for Havoc Squad._

 _"That behind us, I want to discuss this matter for myself. The assets that were stolen from the Imperial outposts in Nar Shaddaa are neutrally-aligned artifacts and relics. As far as we know, they're being studied by Imperial scientists and Sith. Last night at an almost impossible attempt, there were operatives who have stolen these artifacts, and putting it there, they were traitors to the Empire._ "

"That would mean it's an inside-job? This could have taken months to crack. And… It was tipped off by an SIS asset, huh? Too convenient."

" _Still, it would be wise not to ignore this. If the relics get into Imperial hands again, they would start to use them. The relics are special since they can be molded to either the light side or the dark side of the Force. For that, you'll need a little help on retrieval. I'm sending Jedi Knight Kira Carsen to Nar Shaddaa for aid. She'll also be analyzing the relics on the spot once you find them. I already briefed her on this._ "

"I know it isn't risky once you get a Jedi for us, but isn't this high-profile?"

" _The Empire has simply rubbed our gloves off when they broke the treaty. Well... I'm not saying we didn't contribute our own cracks because of incidents in Quesh and Belsavis._ "

"Yeah. I heard one of us from the military made a difference for us. Still… he crossed the line."

" _That's only one of the cracks in the Treaty we've made, Major. Anyway, we'll focus on the present. General Garza has the more technical details to explain to you. Good luck to you, Major._ "

As Satele Shan's image changed and the image of General Garza replaced it, Lereana was focused on this.

Garza then spoke up. " _According to the SIS posted in Nar Shaddaa, Imperial Terminals were sliced and hacked. You need not concern yourself of the terminals, as the relics are the more important target here. If the Grand Master says this could be a major key on our campaign against the Empire, we have to take this opportunity._

 _"Now… I'm not into politics either, but Supreme Chancellor Saresh even recommended I moved forward with the plan._ " Garza's words annoyed Lereana already.

And she took a great deal to express it. "Know what? If Saresh is involved in this, I don't like it. Maybe you forgot what she 'recommended' we do after Corellia: Release Rakton. Good thing we didn't, so she should stay out of this."

Garza then stops the Major there. " _I'm letting her slide on this matter, Major. This is about securing assets that could be useful. So I have an idea on her position at least. I wouldn't say it would greatly affect us. Think of this as another day on the job._

 _"Start travelling to Nar Shaddaa for contact details immediately. Garza out._ "

Meanwhile back at Dromund Kaas, the Sith woman was with Agent Arden while they're riding in the shuttle headed for the Spacedock... The both of them were seated next to each other. Lereatana felt herself calm was Arden was somehow feeling the same.

Arden then opened up to his partner in the mission. "Relics, and investigation of Imperial Terminals seem simple."

Lereatana didn't look at Arden but responded. "I hope you've been trained to assume that not all things are as they are. I'm not one to argue at that statement myself."

"Neither do I, my lord."

"Agent, I've also been briefed by Darth Marr. Matters related to the Strategic Information Service getting wind of this also got me to think. The Republic could also be sending their own to retrieve the relics."

"We'll have a fight on our hands, my lord."

"Indeed." Lereatana replied this and she stayed silent during the rest of the time. And she frowned while keeping her face out of Arden's view. She wasn't happy about who the Republic is sending. " _It would be Havoc Squad,_ " she thought. " _This will not go well for them, especially when I know one of them. What am I going to do?_ "

Meanwhile…

"Sir?" Elara Dorne calls out Lereana. The two of them were at the cockpit of the Thunderclap. Lereana holds her helmet and it was the same with Dorne herself. As the Major turned to the Captain of the squad, she focused on her, just as Elara spoke up. "We're ready to set course for Nar Shaddaa."

"Noted. Elara, try to assist Aric Jorgan on the weapons hold. I wanna fly this baby myself first."

"Hm?" Elara hummed in curiosity, getting this feeling of insecurity. "Last I experienced your flying, we almost had a hard landing. Jorgan was flying most of the time, as well as I."

Lereana blinked in surprise and glared at the Captain. "HEY. That wasn't a warm-up and I was trying my best there. That… and…"

Elara smirked and was emboldened before she spoke up. "Major. You can stop the secrets here. I know of you and Jorgan getting plenty of 'alone-time' in your quarters. And… when you're alone… I can always sense your vigor rising, especially when you fly out in space."

"Um, ah…" Lereana was almost speechless. "Ah…"

"Major… Of course I need to know things about the squad, and their members." Elara sighed and gently shook her head. "I know very well of the time you made all of us leave the first time. It was like that, wasn't it?"

"Yeah... Can't run from that, I guess. Sorry for not telling you Captain." Lereana said this in apology while she scratched her head. "It just started way back, and… I realized I kinda needed to stabilize everything, especially after what happened to Sergeant Jaxo."

"I understand, Major. Given that, you could have at least opened up about your engagement with the Sergeant. Well… All of us except Specialist Vik would immediately accept that."

Lereana dug a little under Elara's wording and understood what she meant. Indeed, Tanno Vik is all about the explosions and the kills he makes with either a rifle, or his vibroblade. " _She DOES have a point. But…_ Captain, I'm going to be honest. I believe he'll shrug it off."

"Major?" Elara winced in surprise. "Just like that?"

"Yeah. He and I weren't in terms at first, but I was able to get his side of life, and… I kinda get why he's who is he is now. He's all about business, and it's as long as our unit is tight that we won't have problems. Are ya worried that the most volatile in the team will stab us in the back?"

"Not so, Major. I hope he does not," the Blonde Captain said just before she started to walk away from the cockpit. "I'll leave the flying to you for the meantime, Major."

As Elara left her behind, Lereana sat on the pilot's seat. Holding the yoke in her hands and looking ahead, she knew there was more she doesn't know of. But, something inside her made her think that something was different from her. She even gripped the yoke tight.

She remembered what happened one night as she dreamt. She saw her parents arguing, but it was a blur. She couldn't see it clearly. She couldn't even hear it clearly. But all she knows is… her mother didn't like the father to leave. After a while, she woke up. Lereana realized something about that dream…

...something coded in it is the answer to some of the questions she still couldn't answer. After this job in Nar Shaddaa, she hopes she would find the answers she needs for herself.


	2. That Single Light in Darkness

"That Single Light in Darkness"

Nar Shaddaa, a moon that belongs to the Hutt Cartel, was a big deal for every gangster or underground personality. The vast cityscape planet was an escape for those who either seek refuge, or those who are desperate for credits… since this was a place for the filthy rich, the poorest of the poor, fanatics, and military territorial's as the Republic and Sith Empire were still occupying it.

Mezenti Spaceport is looking casual as Lereatana and Agent Arden walked into the general space. Looking around, she finally heads towards the main entrance of the spaceport. It was always nighttime in Nar Shaddaa, and its only source of warmth, was its core… Pollution was vast in the planet…

Boarding a two-seater taxi shuttle, the two set off into the tall cityscape environment flying in the automated shuttle…

"I must ask," Lereatana spoke. "I thought Sith Intelligence was as itself, incorporating Imperial Intelligence. It was already decided by the Dark Council."

Arden then explained. "The Minister of Intelligence made it very clear that the significance of Imperial Intelligence was weakened ever since the disappearance of Darth Jadus. Like it or not, the missing Darth carried decades of plans with him when Cypher Nine forced him to leave his own place. At least, that's what the Minister told me. He didn't tell me every detail. But… I know that Intelligence would only last until this month. I'll be in Sith Intelligence with you soon enough so we'll be on the same page."

Lereatana nodded. "The loss of Corellia should have sparked as an insult to the Dark Council. It could have been related to the planned dissolution. This could have made a drastic change to the Sphere of Imperial Intelligence."

"Agreed. The Minister must be feeling displeased about it when he was telling me the details of the progress of Imperial Intelligence. It would be saddening to see the agency officially dissolved."

"At least it won't there, agent. We'll be working together for a while. Remember that."

"Yes… Indeed, my lord. I fear the day you leave. It will not be the same." Arden said this with a chuckle as both of them saw the taxi pad of the Star Cluster casino. "Re-plot your taxi course towards the Industrial Sector. According to the coordinates, the artifacts should be distributed there. I'll investigate the Imperial terminals here, and I can slice them to see what information had been compromised."

The taxi shuttle lands, and Lereatana inputs coordinates for another location while Arden dismounts.

"I'll be in contact, Agent Arden. Be sure you are reachable." Lereatana spoke of her word before the taxi shuttle takes off again while Arden splits and heads into the Star Cluster Casino…

While Lereatana was being flown to the location with the taxi shuttle, she felt her head had been sensing something and shook her head to try and get clarity.

" _The Force is reacting,_ " Lereatana thought. " _It would seem this is where it would begin then. The taxi shuttle I'm taking is going to the Lower Industrial Sector. That's where I'll find the culprit who stole those artifacts._ "

Meanwhile, an elevator's sliding doors had opened, revealing an armed trooper, keeping her M-400 Nova Rifle raised. Lereana didn't fail to be ready at any case. It wasn't easy finding the entrance to the Lower Industrial Sector. Just behind her was Elara Dorne. Both of them wore the black and dark blue themed uniforms Lereana provided for most of the squad, while their helmets are worn on their heads…

Lereana lowered her rifle and nodded before she led the way. "Let's be careful, Captain. Patches of Imp presence is noted here."

"That, and Republic presence is no longer existent here, Major." Dorne said this as she kept her blaster pistol in her hand just in case. "The Lower Industrial Sector is rather too warm to anyone. Took a lot of fighting to get here."

Lereana groaned at that fact. "Yeah… Good thing I had you beside me." And after making that remark, she used her communicator. "Jorgan, make sure you remain on standby. We don't want too much suspicion from Imperials. We're entering their backyard."

Jorgan sighs after hearing the order. " _You got it, Major._ " And Lereana took consideration of the sigh Jorgan made.

That made Lereana ask him. "Something wrong, Jorgan?"

" _No problem, Major. I just have a bad feeling on things like this._ "

"Don't feel like it, Jorgan. I'll be okay. Make sure to be ready. Out." And Lereana kept focus on the Lower Industrial Sector. She stuck closer to walls and was aware Dorne was following closely. The locals there were gang members, and she made sure to mostly sneak past. But just far off the distance were Imperial patrols.

Lereana and Dorne were strategic while on-site. They didn't engage Imperial patrols until they were close enough, and this prevented other patrols to come reinforce the position immediately. With that strategy, they were able to get across most of the area.

Meanwhile, Lereatana was able to get to the Lower Industrial Sector easily using the taxi shuttle. Wearing her Terror Mask on her face, she made sure poisonous gases would stay away from her breathing while clean air was always supplied. With the vast presence of the Imperial Military here, no Republic taxi shuttle easily goes to the area. She wasn't a stranger to danger while she also knows the dangerous streets of this sector since there were mercenaries lying in wait to either steal credits or take dirty jobs just to get it. While avoiding them altogether, she went to Warehouse 14-C at a minor Imperial Housing Perimeter.

Immediately an Imperial Officer Blachett stood in attention as she arrived. There were Imperial troopers right beside him who did the same. "M'Lord! Imperial Officer Blachett reporting! I was expected to see you related to the incident."

Lereatana crossed arms over the other as she looked at Blachett. "There could have been additional security to manage this, Blachett."

"I apologize, M'Lord. I've already started to spread squads out to the nearby apartment buildings. I even informed the landlords reporting to the Hutts that this is an emergency that needs to be resolved. Last that we've investigated, the culprit must have been heading towards the West Civilian Complexes. There's a good chance while the culprit can't go anywhere besides there, that they could be there. But we're searching all units around here as we speak."

"Good call. There could be more than just one here, as I've heard from your other subordinates?"

"That is correct, M'Lord. Just two more, so it makes three culprits, with the other two are acting as decoys. I've marked areas on the Imperial Network for you to see on your map. Those spots are the last havens of any of those culprits. Take my first location however as reference. You cannot go there yet if my suspicions were correct. The suspects are armed here." Blachett stood in attention and remained in silence.

Lereatana nodded and started to look at her datapad to display the map. Soon, she started to walk to the south to see what she could find. Along the way, she had to draw her lightsaber to face desperate mercenaries. Sometimes, she didn't need to and just used the Force to power up her punches while she beats up her foes with it. Unlike her standard training, she uses another way of combat and tries to be more aggressive while sparing the way in killing off her targets. Though she was efficient, she was trying to keep an image of herself not becoming like Darth Nox, using the dark side as a pure tool to progress herself forward. At least with what she achieved, she knows there was another way… while knowing it goes against the teachings of the Dark Council.

2 perps later, and she found both of the locations to house the decoys. The two decoys never spoke. They only attacked and they never said a word while they died by Lereatana's dual lightsaber. It felt good, but there could have been a better fate, unless they were just mindless robots. One thing she found in common from both of them… they were both being manipulated by the dark side of the Force. They were Force-sensitive, which is what she knew. Immediately, she contacted Agent Arden on her holo-communicator.

After Arden got the long story short, he was shocked. "M'Lord, slow down… If they're Force-sensitives, then they were literally used?"

"To throw us off, yes." Lereatana replied with a frown. "There could have been a better way to deal with that." Then she heard beeps on the holo-communicator. "Hold on. I'm changing the frequency. I'll call back shortly." And Lereatana changed the frequency before she got the call through, seeing an Imperial patrol captain in engagement. "What's going on?"

" _M'Lord! Enemy combatants engaged! Damn it… they're fast- GET DOWN!_ " The captain shouted on the other side of the communication while a grenade was heard just near his area. " _Damn it! Suppress them! Keep them occupied!_ "

" _Can't sir-! AHH!_ " An Imperial trooper was heard screaming before he was assumed dead.

The captain continued his communication with Lereatana. " _M'Lord! West Civilian Complex! Republic troopers breached the-!_ " And the captain got cut off comms.

Eventually Agent Arden got back on comms with Lereatana. "M'Lord?! Do you need me?!"

Lereatana groaned and started running. "Don't think about it, Agent Arden! Continue your investigation! I've got intruders to deal with!" And she cuts comms before keeping her holo-communicator while she draws out her dual lightsaber. " _I'm sensing it,_ " she thought. " _Could it actually be?_ "

Lereana and Dorne were running into the building while just outside, an Imperial Patrol was taken down. They made quick work of the patrol before anyone else would come running for them. While Lereana has her rifle up, Dorne made sure to watch the Major's back. The two then carefully ascended through a staircase. Then, they had mercenary contact before they were engaged. They were careful in clearing each floor first before proceeding to the next. The apartment building was quite old, but strong on its foundation. The two cleared out four floors before finally arriving on the fifth. There wasn't much mercenaries to defend the interior, it would seem.

Lereana then got to the side of the door that she placed a door charge on while Elara was on the other side of the framing. With no doubts at all, Lereana pressed a button on a detonator before the door charged kicked the automatic door down. She went in with a rifle up before Elara followed in. Then she stopped when she kept her rifle aimed at the man inside. He seemed to be wearing a familiar robe, like what the jedi usually wear.

But for the meantime, Lereana kept her rifle up. "Identify yourself. Drop whatever weapons you have, and turn around. NOW."

The robed man only chuckled beneath his breath. "You're seriously going to just turn me in instead of killing me here?"

And Lereana knew he doesn't have an accent. "Republic? Jedi? Turn around!"

The man sighed. "The second was correct." And without other doubts, he slowly raised his hands and turned around before showing his face. He had a hood that was he was now calmly removing by one hand. He had black hair with white highlights, and he looked to be in his 40's or so. There were two lightsabers at each side of his hip. And he kept his hands up as his face was finally seen. "Don't shoot. I'm one of you."

Elara then looked briefly at the Jedi but she wasn't sure of him. She kept her pistol aimed at him while she whispered at Lereana. "Major… This doesn't add up. This was the exact building the Imperial patrol was heading to, in suspicion of finding the perpetrator to the incident."

And Lereana whispered back. "Maybe the perp escaped. Then again… I heard there were acolytes killed from the past hour. Not by blaster fire."

"What-?!" Elara didn't hear this information except from Lereana.

The Jedi smirked at both of them. "I'm sensing you're both talking about reports that don't add up. See… The dead acolytes are indeed a problem I never thought would surface. I hid the bodies well. It seems special forces units like the one you took out should have been better in getting here first." Afterwards, the hands he raised, he suddenly put forward with Lereana too late in reacting. The force had thrown her backwards along with Captain Dorne pinning them hard to a wall in the room…

Meanwhile, Lereatana stopped just beside the dead Imperial patrol. But she noticed something else about that patrol. They weren't regulars. The now-dead Imperial trooper captain who carried a blaster cannon, made her feel suspicious a little. They wear no patches of their unit. And that made her wince.

" _A secret unit,_ " she thought. " _Maybe Imperial Special Forces? Now this is out of line._ " Then her eyes snapped and redirected towards the apartment building. " _The dark side of the force. Something's wrong._ "

The Jedi chuckled and he smiled. He saw the Republic troopers' weapons on the floor and the two were on the walls. His use of the Force was exquisite, making sure it was focused on their necks while they're both pinned to the wall. "Good, good. I think it will be easy from here on out. An Imperial party was supposed to be arriving, but I should thank you.

"And yes… I'm no jedi. Not anymore. All this talk of peace, and the treaty was already broken. The light that others speak of is completely different from what I really know now. There's a better way this could all end… Know better of the Force, and knock out anyone who stands in my way. And the Republic is no exception." As the Jedi lets go of his grip of Lereana on one hand, he uses the same hand to draw a lightsaber. A laser of green appears like a saber above the hilt he used to activate it, just before Dorne's body was flying towards him. With no emotion on his face, he thrusts his lightsaber forward, and caught Dorne's body, as the lightsaber pierced through her torso and stops as it pierces out mid-back. With a smile on the face of the Jedi, he grinned, now showing his fascination to the dark side of the Force. "Now this is so much better."

Lereana loudly groaned when she was shocked to see Dorne stabbed with the lightsaber. "No… NOOOO!"

Jorgan immediately contacted Lereana. " _CRAP! I'm on my way!_ "

And Lereana only responded in a calm mutter while she was in rage. "Don't. He's gonna kill you too. I can't risk it."

" _MAJOR!_ " Jorgan only called on Lereana's rank, but she cut communications with Jorgan.

And Lereana soon attempted to get up. Once again, the Jedi held one free hand out, but she quickly dodged and a nearby wall side cracked because of the strong usage of the Force. She rolled forward reaching her rifle. And as she was on one knee, she aimed it. But she was surprised. The Jedi wasn't in her sights, and Dorne's body was laying there. Then her sixth sense weirdly worked, turning her head and swinging her rifle towards the Jedi who fell from the roof only for her weapon to be sliced in half. She quickly stepped back and drew her vibroblade with one hand while equipping a blaster sidearm pistol on the other.

Lereana tried to dialogue while she aimed her blaster pistol at the Jedi. "Where are the artifacts?!"

The Jedi smiled wickedly. "You think I'd tell even if I knew?! Of course it was taken away from here. See… we all got a power struggle to go through. And you're just helping one side gain too much the other doesn't. Trust me. Power play is ugly."

"Yeah. I'd agree. But…" Before Lereana spoke another word, she bluffed him by immediately pulling the trigger, firing rounds at the Jedi. " _I don't care,_ " she thought. " _She's hurt because of him… I gotta kill him. I'll KILL HIM!_ " She kept firing at him while he parried rounds from her and she immediately charged with her vibroblade at her other hand.

The other jedi only parried more blaster bolts from Lereana's pistol while she charged. He had wicked thoughts of what he can do to the trooper and he was excited of it. He kept his focus up. And just at the right time, he could pull her with the Force just like what he did to the other trooper and stab her again. But it wasn't to be. As he was about to use his hand to do his Force Pull, bolts of electricity started to electrocute him from his side. At this, Lereana stopped to see who intervened. It was a red-crytal dual-saber equipped Sith who was firing bolts of Force Lightning at the Jedi. The Jedi at first got hurt but he was parrying the bolts with his lightsaber. And Lereana finally has the shot. With the Jedi distracted, she can finally do something. With no doubt in her mind, she pulls the trigger again, and again, and again. Three times, the Jedi got hit with her blaster rifle rounds and he let go of his lightsaber, ending its light no longer held by its owner. His hip, torso and chest got hit and got on his knees.

As Lereatana stopped the Force Lightning, she looked right at the trooper with the blaster pistol. She still had her dual-saber emitting its laser, and she looked right at Lereana. "Wasn't this convenient?"

Lereana finally got into her senses and looked at her savior while she aimed her pistol at the Jedi. "So what's your play?"

"Nothing, really." Lereatana answered with sincerity as she retracted her weapon's laser and disabled itself, hanging it later at its side. "I was looking for a few things while I was passing by."

"You're giving me crap. You're Sith. And you want something." This time, Lereana was shooting the Sith a glare.

The red glass shades covering the Sith's eyes were dissipating after she pressed a button somewhere on her mask. Her dark olive green eyes looked at the trooper. "Indeed. But I'm not as you think. In fact… Hurting you wasn't part of my task. It's this man… being a culprit to us both."

The Jedi only chuckled, not being able to do anything with his body so weakened. "Fools. Republic. Empire. You're both on the weighing scale, but something far more is coming. And you can't stop it. None of you can."

Lereana growled in anger as her patience was running thin, but the Sith held the trooper's hand, and it wasn't strong. It was a sign she should calm down. "What-?"

"Allow me to do you a favor, rather than destroy yourself… Sister." Lereatana uttered these words before putting her hand towards the Jedi and shooting Force lightning directly at him. This time, with no resistance, the Jedi screamed and burned until his life was taken. Soon, he was in flames before his corpse quickly dropped down to the floor.

And Lereana was too shocked to move. Suddenly, images rose in her mind that was related to her father, and she dropped on her knees, as her head starts to ache. She didn't know what it meant, but she knew it was related to her past. What she heard from the Sith, she didn't believe it to be true at that moment. And the trooper panted, trying to process it.

Lereatana only sighed before her red shades start to form up on her eyes again thanks to her Terror Mask. "Find your center. I'll know when you'll be able to find me when you're ready to ask your questions. You've been kept in the dark for too long." And Lereatana decided to leave the scene. "Save your friend if you can, but I don't think she has long. Farewell."

And as the Sith disappeared, Lereana calmed down, and was only there with a heavily-injured Elara Dorne, now laying almost lifeless on the floor. She then stood up and ran before kneeling beside the Captain and Medic. Slowly, she pressed buttons to remove Elara Dorne's helmet. Seeing Elara's blue eyes and blonde hair, the only difference the Captain had was the mouth that started to leak blood while the captain tried to stay awake. Obviously, internal organs were hit, and indeed as the Sith pointed out, Elara doesn't have long.

"Dorne, stay with me…" Lereana said this before she quickly removed her own helmet, showing her face to her subordinate and friend. "Elara… We're gonna get back to the ship."

"No- Too… late." Elara spoke out weakly. "Torso… hit bad… Can't imagine what's bleeding… But… please."

"YOU ARE NOT DYING! NOT HERE!" Lereana demanded this and tried to carry Elara, but she only heard Elara groan loud in pain. She was forced to gently put her back down. "I'm- I'm sorry. Damn it!" Lereana opened her comms and she immediately called Jorgan while she applied a Kolto injection at Elara. "Jorgan!"

Jorgan was shouting desperately on the radio. " _On the way! 4X is with me! DAMN IT! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!_ "

"No. It's my fault," Lereana replied. Then she knew the Kolto injection wasn't enough. It will never be enough, not with that kind of wound Elara has.

"Let… it go… I'm sorry too, Major…" Elara grunted to struggle in her pain. "Just… Help my brother live a good life… Thank you, for helping him."

Lereana shook her head trying to hold her tears back when she saw Elara cry herself. "Tell that yourself when you get through this. I can't lose you, not now."

"The Republic... needs you. One death… can't stop us. Tell yourself that… Remember Jaxo… Remember that sacrifice… I'm glad to serve under your wing." She said these words while her blood was making a small puddle. She reached Lereana's head with her hand and gently pulled Lereana's so that their foreheads touch each other's. "I'm… strong enough… for this-" And her voice was fading towards the end of it before she slowly closed her eyes as she drew her last breath. Her strength drops until she was completely limp, and her hand falls to the floor. It was like a loud thud to Lereana there.

She heard nothing else as her world blurred around her. She kept calling Elara's name, trying to keep her awake. But she got nothing. She only shed her own tears, trying again and again…

Lereatana walked away from the building. As she was far from the scene, she could already see Imperial patrols running towards where the gunfire was coming from. She could only make a hard fist with her anger rising. This wasn't supposed to happen. Or wasn't it?

And she felt sadness herself. She knew what loss would mean with the passing of that other trooper. "I'm sorry… but this is a path you must go through." She then turned away and kept walking, remembering that there has to be a way to fix this… to fix her separation from her biological sister. If the worst comes, she might have to act against the interests of the Dark Council.


	3. Term of Judgment

"Term of Judgment"

The world was only darkness. There was nothing. And space and time never meant a thing… Distant echoes however were heard and only a single voice was out there. It was familiar… Satele Shan, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order of Tython.

And she repeated her phrase: "Wake up, I know you can hear me. Wake up."

Lereana's eyes opened and she was in an unfamiliar place. It was peaceful as she saw the blue sky and the less amount of white clouds that signaled a good weather around her. There were a few butterflies that flying on the grass. There were distant trees, and there were hills. Lastly, she examined herself. She wasn't in her usual military clothing but white robes like what a Force-sensitive Padawan would wear, which was also her size. She looked around, and she finally saw that familiar figure… the one who was telling her to wake up.

The trooper then started with a simple question. "Where am I?"

Satele looked around and looked back to Lereana. "Your mind. It's exactly how I describe it and how it's actually connected to you. With the help of the other masters, I was able to see what your Force-sensitivity was, and I can conclude. You were brought towards the light side and you weren't aware of it, at all."

"Wait, what?" Lereana couldn't believe it. She herself was a Force-sensitive? And by then, she was confused. "Wait… Slow down. This… place was created… by me?"

"Completely abstract, but this is the perfect representation of your sanctuary. Normally, a Padawan doesn't completely make something like this, and you aren't a Jedi yourself." Satele explained just before she held Lereana's hands. "I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me: What exactly have you known about yourself?"

Lereana decided to sit down and calm herself. She felt the grass she sat on and it even felt real to her. Satele sat down next to her to observe the woman.

"I don't know where to start," Lereana said. "This thing that's happening to me… I really don't know."

Satele then looked around and just afar, she saw a group of storm clouds forming up. They were dark and were emitting lightning bolts. She then looked back at Lereana. "You have to calm yourself. You don't need to rush. Just… breathe. Feel that you're able to use all the time in the world. It is… your friend.

"Start by closing your eyes, Major." And Satele's instruction is what Lereana would follow. As she had hoped, Lereana was then seen closing her eyes. Slowly and surely, the storm clouds from afar were dissipating. "Take me there… Calmly."

Nar Shaddaa wasn't too peaceful, at least only partially. A day after the incursion happened in the Lower Industrial Sector, Imperials started to move their patrols more strictly in their areas of operation. By then, Agent Arden had actually finished the investigation. And… he had bad news to bring.

Arden then went to the nearest terminal when he got to a Cantina that's favored by a mix of mercenaries and Imperial troopers and officers. He went to a private terminal and immediately inputs a set of encrypted frequencies to bounce around so the call wouldn't easily be trace. He smirks, as he finally gets to his final frequency… the recipient of the call. The holo-terminal then shows the holographic image of a Sith Lord.

And Arden recognized the image as he stood in attention looking at the Blonde-haired Sith Lord, also aware that no one was around there to bother in the conversation. "Lord Beniko. Agent Arden at your service."

Lana Beniko nods at the agent who finally made contact. " _We have good contact here. It's nice to hear from you, Agent. I assume you have news?_ "

"Indeed, M'Lord. I'm a bearer of bad news as it's of utmost importance. Besides the culprit being a Jedi, it would seem the traces of the artifacts have indeed ended. It was heading towards a Republic-controlled spaceport, but that is all we could trace. One thing that was used was a cart, and all trace ended when the trail ran cold on us after the cart passed the trade center.

"The operation isn't in my charge, so I chose not to expose the Imperial Military to the Republic in the open. Forgive me." Arden lowered his head to express fear and shame for failing.

Lana sighs. " _It's out of our reach and that's how it ends. It isn't going to concern you anymore. Now… what about the terminals?_ "

"Imperial terminals that were hacked and tampered with have been accessed to find weapons caches at first, but then the trace ended when I was looking at the Dark Council's possible assets out for their own uses. It would include these artifacts that we're still after."

" _The information you're about to hear is slightly above your paygrade, but you have at least some right to hear it. Those artifacts were found hundreds of years ago when the Sith only started to grow, but since they're neutrally-aligned, they cannot be used immediately. A set of rituals had to be done, but ever since with the Pureblood Sith holding them for most of the time, they never thought of one way possible: Make peace with the Jedi to try accessing the artifacts for any reaction. We may never get that chance again if the artifacts slip from us completely._

" _Whoever planned the coordinated attack, also wanted to stall for time. That dead Jedi and his two followers were proof. What's more intriguing, is that he used the Dark Side of the Force for it._ "

Arden hummed in curiosity. "I heard that Lord Imperius had finished off the Jedi. But something does not add up. She said that she was able to kill off the Jedi right after the Republic troopers escaped, with one of them believed to have lost too much blood."

" _What are you saying?_ "

"Weight distribution of the complex recorded three individuals at first on the top floor, then a fourth later on, and I assume that it was Lord Imperius who arrived. Within a short period of time, all four individuals on the same floor were present from the moment the Jedi was killed off. What's weird is… one left, and there were only three remaining again."

" _Something is off,_ " Lana said. " _Thank you for finding this, Agent Arden. I suggest you return immediately to Dromund Kaas to be debriefed._ "

"And Lord Imperius?"

" _I'll be expecting her shortly. I'll be having that talk with her myself. Stay safe, Agent. Out._ " Lana then cut off the transmission and Arden was left to himself to extract a few datapads from the terminal and leave the scene…

Tython was facing good weather. In one of the sub-rooms with medical facilities, there was a bed with a few medical droids, which were preferably leaving. Satele Shan just entered the room herself with a random padawan behind her. She nodded at the padawan and she was left to be in the room. She then keeps her eye on one sleeping trooper with the rank of Major.

Lereana had been sleeping in the morning and she was starting to stir awake from her bed. She was only wearing a patient's dressing as she was aware of it. She slowly sat down to finally breathe well. She then sensed and saw Satele approach her.

Satele makes a smile to greet the trooper. "I hope last night wasn't too eventful for you."

Lereana shook her head. "Nah. I think it went well. It was a good release, I guess. But making that world by myself? That's-"

"You weren't helped by anyone, Major Vainscepter. When you entered Tython we saw the strength of the Force inside you, and it isn't just a simple surge of..." Satele refused to say it.

"Power," Lereana guessed and continued. "Anything that lusts on it or just the same really kicks the bucket. Kinda like how rebel Jedi or Sith do it. They really greed on one thing and it all goes to hell."

"Impressive. You've done your homework. Well… Do you fear it?"

"Yeah." Lereana briefly looked away and looked at her hands. "All this time in my life and I thought that temple had no significance to me… 13 years after the temple in Coruscant was sacked… and it's only now that I actually understood there was… I'm… actually one of you."

Satele sat down beside Lereana while they looked at each other. "You know that this matter is irregular. You never knew you were a Force-sensitive yourself."

"But others can't see it. I've encountered Sith too."

"Hm…" Satele was even thinking deeply of what she should say. This was her first time tackling the issue. But then again, there was something in her mind. " _I can't complicate things for her just yet. It will all come in due time._ Major… Are you ready to come back? It's been a while since you've been out in the field."

"Yeah. Probably. Jorgan was the one who suggested I visit Tython. I… never really thought that things could work out here. You were even helping me with-" Lereana stopped and gulped.

And Satele noticed Lereana's nervousness. "Whether you keep what you told me within you or not, you have to try in coming out with it sooner or later. It's better for everyone. This matter however will be kept with the Council. We need to know how else you were able to become Force-sensitive in the first place. And we both know that you were feeling the Force while exploring the Jedi Temple of Coruscant more than a decade ago.

"That said, I recommended to the Council you make contact with us to tell us how you feel, or we do the same if ever we sense you have trouble. Thanks to both of us connecting, we're finally able to acknowledge you're just like us. It's like a fiber connecting all of those who are aligned with the Force."

"Okay," Lereana said, just before she started to move her legs off the bed and sit on the edge. "By the way… Did Dorne's remains make it back safe?"

Satele nods. "They have. Even her brother Aleksei was crying when he saw his sister. It's saddening for him… Here's to hoping he would move on."

"Thanks, Grand Master. You… Kinda helped me open up to what I am."

"No need for the gratitude. It was fit to let you see around the galaxy as what you are. Restraining you is just as equivalent as forcing you to consider the laws of the Force. We can't force you to. You just have to consider the existence." Satele winced a little and looked away. " _Did that sound right?_ " She thought that to herself. "I'm sorry. It didn't come out right."

"Nah, it's fine. Some Jedi could be a little more inviting. No need to force an image." And Lereana finally got off the bed and stood up beside Satele who then stands up with her. "I'll come back when I get the chance?"

"You're free to do so. You'll find your gear at the nearby crate to your bed. I have to get back to the Council to handle a matter. Good luck on your trip back to Coruscant. May the Force be with you." Satele made a dim smile just before she faced away and walked before leaving the room.

Several minutes later and Lereana was walking only with her signature blue armor and helmet on. She only had her sidearm pistol. It felt different without her old M-400 Nova Rifle. And she missed it terribly. She was already at the shuttle pad that housed shuttles that were ready to take passengers to the Republic Spaceport.

Aric Jorgan was there to greet her and she saw him leaning on the wall. He smiled and was glad to see the Major himself and approached and saluted. "Major," he greeted.

"Sergeant," Lereana replied with a salute before putting her arms down. "I heard Dorne's remains taken to her brother Aleksei. Good work with informing General Garza of everything. It's… It really hasn't been kind to me… the loss. I think I screwed up somewhere. Elara has so much to do in her life..." She felt saddened with what happened. "Flawless quotes of Republic Quotes and her willingness to function as a healer… I miss it."

"I'll miss her too. She had this initiative to give us motivation when we felt something against our calling. Can't argue with someone like her on the team."

"Havoc Squad isn't gonna go down just yet. We'll keep continuing even without her." Lereana nods in determination before she leads Aric Jorgan to the shuttle...

Meanwhile in Dromund Kaas, specifically at the apartments of the residence area, Lereatana herself had secluded herself from the parts of the house to the second floor where there's a large window with the view of the balcony. That was the very same room she requested that holocrons of both light and dark be placed. She had found a few of them in her adventures and it's her personal treasure. A center mat was there and a few candles were lit beside it.

She herself had her eyes closed while wearing only white full-body single-layer clothing. Her meditative status of also sitting on the mat while facing towards the window helped for some reason. Every time she meditates, reality leaves her easily. Her connection to the Force was strong, and they were able to get equal attention of Lord Zash back then with Yla. She remembered Yla, having images of herself playing with the childhood friend ever since they've known each other. The friendship started when they both knew they were only born a day after the other. That's how commonly close they are, but they knew better of themselves as time passed. They were inseparable.

But that slightly changed when they both took to their training. Indeed, they were both slaves, but they never gave up on their friendship. For that, they had a bond that lasted years. But as they were both training under Zash, things changed. Yla had longed to seek revenge to kill her parents' murderers. Lereatana only wished that her peace would be resolved, knowing in full that if the worst is over, she'd solve her other problem: Reuniting with her biological sister in the Republic.

Opening her eyes, Lereatana knew something about her meditation… the images were shallow, but it at least reminded her of what she had to do. She looked towards the entrance to the right that led to that staircase. The door was open and she didn't need to be surprised. Lana Beniko herself was there at the door.

"You could have knocked," Leretana said raising her eyebrow. "But I guess this inevitable. I'm sorry if I missed the date we were supposed to meet. I had other matters that needed attending."

Lana was calm and put her arms behind her. In truth, she was somehow troubled and she doesn't like lashing out in anger unless necessary. "There's not much to feel apologetic, Lord Imperius."

"You must be Lana Beniko then?"

"Correct," Lana replied walking further into the room before the door behind her closed automatically. "It's good to finally meet you. I know you heard a few things about me."

"As expected since you're Sith Intelligence yourself. Yes. I've done my homework and I've known you've ascended quickly in the Academy. You've done nicely being a Sith Lord, even proving you observed code while in your duties in Hoth, stopping a commander from attacking Republic forces."

Lana sighed. "I could at least tell you that I told the Republic forces to just equally stop after chopping the hand of that same commander. That treaty was still in effect. But now that it's different… I don't know.

"But that's not what I'm here for." Lana said this while seeing Lereatana stand up on her mat. Lana crossed her arms over the other while seeing Tana listening intentively. "What exactly did you do back at Nar Shaddaa during your time at that apartment complex?"

At this, Lereatana groaned. She knew she was going to be asked of the question but she's not one for pissing people off. But she felt Lana was different. "Can I be honest?"

"Hmph." Lana snorts the moment she hears it. "Honest is good, but I already have a guess on what you would say. Please… Go on."

"Let's say I arrived just to attack the Jedi with lightning. The only remaining trooper was the first to fire shots and fatally wound the culprit. He goes down, but I was the one to finish him off."

"Not the trooper?"

"Not the trooper. There were actually two of them. Both female. The one that wasn't participating was, as I analyzed there, stabbed at her torso. I even saw the exit wound right at the back. I could already tell the bleeding would be quick and it would have led to her death. And as I felt it, the matter confirmed my prediction." After Lereatana explained the truth that she knows, she kept looking at Lana, so as to not show any hints of lies.

This left Lana to ask an important question out of the answer she's heard. "You didn't kill the trooper at all and left her. Why?"

Lereatana had made sure to understand what her lie is. And she said it well to Lana. "I told her if this was the beginning and she doesn't want to stop, she'll find the matter harder than it looks. And I left her there, knowing the other one would die."

"Unbelievable…" Lana muttered this out while she started to pace back and forth in the room. "So the troopers failed to find the artifacts just as you did." It took several seconds of thinking and she stopped. She looked at Lereatana, noticing the patience of the Sith Lord. "My Lord?"

"No, no. It's just… The matter was too convenient. It obviously ties to Jedi and Republic assets… these artifacts. But something boggled me for a while." Lereatana paused before she continued. "That Jedi who pretended to be without the Dark Side… I was only sensing it too late. The troopers should have been spared from the fighting."

"Spared from the fighting?" Lana was suddenly curious of the statement.

And this was Lereatana's slip-up. " _Not good._ "

But then Lana understood something else and raised an eyebrow. "You tend to have a different personality from Darth Nox herself. Indeed, you're both two sides of a coin. She's aggressive, while you're more tactical and could have tendencies to hold back in using the Dark Side of the Force. I believe it's not that important, but it does become a factor in your decision-making and what you say."

"Be very careful, Lord Imperius." Lana said this one as a warning. "Your actions might not be strictly judged, but there is still room for improvement. I'll call it a term of judgment from now on you, and it came from you. You do what is necessary if tasked as a Lord gathering intelligence and does related mandate for the Empire. Darth Marr himself is trying to find another suitable position for you while you're at it, so don't make it difficult on the progress."

Lereatana lowered her head. "Of course. Forgive me."

"No need for apologies. It's just a precaution. While there are only a bare few who protest against the Empire, none of them leave their matters alive. Still, I cannot blame their spark for not trusting standards. Just be careful, Lord Imperius." Lana advised this just before she headed towards the door of the room she then stopped just as the doors opened and looked over her shoulder. "I'll be on the Imperial Waystation if you need me. I might have assignments to take into consideration. If you'd like some, you can see me there."

"Of course. You're welcome here too, Lord Beniko."

"Please… Miss Beniko is fine, or Lana when in private. Excuse me, M'Lord." Lana then leaves the room before the door she walked past out of closed behind her. " _Now I know as I've really thought it would be,_ " she thought. " _She really is carrying the Light side of the Force just as the Dark. It's not a pressing concern right now, but at least I know why her actions in her time seemed peculiar…_ "


	4. Revelations

"Revelations"

The moments pass slowly for Lereana who was seated on the cockpit of the Thunderclap. She was already docked at the Waystation and she didn't care if she was alone for a while. She'd been thinking what really that Sith meant when she was called her "sister." Something inside that statement really ticked her the moment she kept replaying that scene in her mind. Why would that Sith woman call her a sister?

It seemed virtually impossible for her Lereana to process it in full and on her own but then she had an idea. There were times that the Jedi in Tython had to search their feelings, even if told not to. Some of the things they sense could end up true in a way. So Lereana closed her eyes to try relax herself. She tried to focus on the scene she was trying to replay. And she saw the way the Sith woman was looking at her… Sincere because of her eyes.

" _She didn't have an inch of lying back then,_ " Lereana thought to herself. " _And her tone… she felt glad and comfortable of being with me instead of being resentful. I know those types of people when I face hostility. Wait… am I seeing this clearly?_ " She slowly opened her eyes, seeing the yokes of the cockpit that told her she was back from her meditative status. She felt different from when she searched her feelings unlike before she was able to unlock something from her session with Satele Shan. " _I could get used to it, but the lure to either side… it becomes important soon._ "

" _Major?_ " Aric Jorgan's voice, the one too familiar, was accompanied by a series of footsteps in the Thunderclap. He came from behind Lereana, and she stood up to greet him with her presence. "Ah, there you are. I thought you'd be comfortable if you use a shuttle."

Lereana immediately shakes her head. "I just wanna take the Republic Spaceport directly. The moment we usually leave Garza's place, something always comes up."

Aric crossed his arms. "Heh. You never know. We could just get random missions here at the Waystation." And although he replied, he was met with a pause from the Major. This made him a little concerned and he decided to switch his tone as if he was talking to her wife. "Ana? What's wrong?"

She noticed him call her nickname and she smiled, just before she frowned a little. "Nothing really. I just… I wanted to think hard back at what happened at Nar Shaddaa."

And Aric did something that could calm her down. She approached her and put his hands on her shoulders right in front of her. She even tried to massage her there. "I think you're gonna need a little relaxant."

"What? Like a massage?"

"Heh. Could be useful." And Aric received a chuckle from Lereana. "Finally. That's what I wanna hear. We could use a short break especially after what happened." And this just made Lereana lose her smile again. " _Crap. I probably shouldn't have reminded her again. She hates it that way,_ " he thought.

Lereana sighs. "Look… Let's just get to the Spaceport in Coruscant. Thanks for cheering me up. But I gotta make sure I drown it out with stuff to do if I could."

Several minutes later, Aric and herself had been in front of the Senate Tower, and they were walking towards the entrance. All she could think about in the walk into the Tower was what her identity really was. She was thinking of visiting her mother for that. It's been a while since she did.

Walking into the turns and staircases was no problem for her. It was too familiar to her unlike her first days in the Senate Tower after Ord Mantell when she was asking around on the location of Garza's office. Now that she knew how to get there, what she's wondering next is if she would find something new, now that she's praised to have been a soldier to be relied on in the Republic.

Arriving into Garza's office, she nods at Lieutenant Mai, who then salutes back at the higher-ranked Lereana. The two troopers then walk into the office area and Garza herself was dealing with some things on her datapad. As soon as she saw the two, she approached them.

"I suppose the supplementary task was a success?" Garza asked this just as Lereana and Aric saluted and was at ease afterwards.

Aric answered for the two. "Yes, sir. The Major's got into terms with what happened at least. As instructed, Elara Dorne's remains were brought out to the remainder of her family. I gotta say… I'm gonna miss her myself."

"She was valuable to Havoc Squad, Sergeant Jorgan. She will be missed, I would agree." Garza said this before looking at Lereana. "Major Vainscepter, you need to be debriefed further and I'm here to personally do that. That's why I prepared multiple datapads. Something went wrong in that operation, and I want to find out how it went down."

And it took about an hour or two on the explanation and detail from Lereana's part. She even told Garza of what she thought about the Sith woman herself and how she was sincerely called her "sister."

The two were seated in front of each other in the office while Aric insisted he remained standing. Garza didn't need to analyze any further. She has what she needs.

"I see," Garza said. "Well… If that's all, Major… I might have something to actually tell you myself. After you were telling me of the story of your family, and routing possibilities of your connection to the Sith, I came across something else in the old files." Garza stopped to look at Jorgan, then back at Lereana. "These do not leave the walls. No one must know that I told you this."

And at that moment, Lereana knew it must be a big deal. "Okay, General."

Garza nods and picks up one datapad with information she's ready to show. "Excellent…

"Take a look at this datapad here." Garza then gave it to Lereana. "This contains summarized viewpoints from other civilians who knew your father before he left. Two of the witnesses however discovered something that's related to him. He had a sort of artifact that's identified as Force-related, and second… he's able to use it himself. I don't know why this information was never made a big deal in the Senate, but I think it's for another purpose entirely."

Lereana wasn't surprised that her father can use the Force, but did her mother know about this? " _What else did she hide if she really knew?_ " She sighs before looking at General Garza. "General… I'm sorry. I really felt I was just…"

Garza raised her eyebrow and noticed the Major was hesitant to say more. "Go on."

"What or who in this galaxy am I?" Lereana muttered to herself.

Aric however was close enough to hear Lereana's mutter and he groaned himself. " _This day's gonna be longer. I can tell,_ " he thought.

Hours later after noon had passed, Lereana and Aric were only in civilian uniforms when used a taxi shuttle to get to the lower apartment sectors of Coruscant. After the shuttle landed and having the view of aliens and humans using the sidewalk or just seeing other hover cars use the road, Lereana got out first, with Aric leaving next.

"Ana," he called. "You sure you wanna face her now?"

Lereana snickered at him. "I don't believe she's kept in the dark about it. How could she? She knew and I knew she loved him. She cried for many times even when it was years past. She didn't feel comfy in telling me anything. Well… She's gonna tell me something now."

"You could bark up the wrong tree with that attitude." Aric said it firmly.

She snorted. "I could bark up the right one for being insensitive. That's my fault to begin with. Not again." And she led the two, with Aric shortly following behind.

The two reached the apartment buildings slightly elevated from the ground since her mother preferred a non-flooding area. Entering one apartment complex, she preferred using the stairs than the elevator. Arriving at the seventh floor, she looked around. She knows this was the floor to the room. Her clue for finding that room was the certain four digit number that's attached to the door. She then approached that door and pressed on the buzzer. A nearby speaker to that buzzer started to emit sound.

And the sound of an older woman was on the line. " _Ah, hello? I don't have a camera at this time. Who is this?_ "

Lereana was calm in her answer. "Mom… It's me. I need to talk to you."

" _Oh! Ana? I… I can't believe it. You actually came! Well… It's been a year, I think. Wait… Let me get myself organized. I'll be with you shortly._ " The mother responded before she cut comms.

It had been a few minutes just before the door slides open automatically. The two then get into the room before it closed behind them. She recognized the place, since this was where she was before she was deployed to various training camps and to Ord Mantell in combat.

She went straight to the kitchen, and she found her mother, having black hair and lots of white hair streaks. The woman was in her fifties or so. And she was seen handling vegetables and washing them on the sink. The woman then noticed Lereana had company. "A male Cathar?"

Lereana winced at that. "Crap. Sorry… I kinda forgot to tell you I got company. This is Aric Jorgan… He's the sergeant in my unit who's been my first to rely on while we were building it since Ord Mantell. I think we've gone a long way since."

"Pleasure," Aric simply said.

"Aric, this is my mother… Lorana Mallian." And she looked at Jorgan who was now giving a curious look. "What?"

"Of course that makes it obvious how ya got your surname," Jorgan replied.

"Yeah, we'll get to that."

And Lorana felt a little concerned when she had a feeling of what the subject would be. Lereana wouldn't visit unless it was important, and it's more convincing if it was an unannounced visit. Lorana sighs and relaxes herself before looking at her daughter. "I should give myself no consideration, I suppose. You wouldn't be here if it were not important."

In Dromund Kaas, Tana herself had already decided to go to the Sith Sanctum of the Imperial Citadel. Wearing her usual custom white-red robeless Sith assassin attire and with her Terror Mask lowered to her neck, her confidence had to be standard. But as she entered into the Sanctum, someone in a robe grabbed her. She was just heading to the second floor of the main area when she was pulled into a tight dark space. Tana was pinned to the wall, and she recognized the one who pulled her there in the first place. The hooded person uncovered her head and the dark blue haired tanned woman with yellow eyes smiled at her.

"Yla," Lereatana said. "What a surprise."

"Surprise surprise," Yla said with a smirk on her face. "What have you done now?"

"What do you mean? Now's not the time for foolish errands like chasing me here."

"Affection could be a matter, but that's not why I'm here," Yla said before continuing further. "I'm your very close friend, the one I prefer as my practical sister for a long time. I've been watching you with great interest, ever since you left for Nar Shaddaa."

"Closely? I thought I started to grow in you. After all… Even if you wanted to kill me, you'd trust me."

"Trust you, yes. But put my faith in you? That's changed from the years." Yla said this before she walks out of the tight space. "Come with me, Sister."

And Lereatana herself knows how good Yla is in sincerity. Yla had claimed the title of Darth Nox and a seat on the Dark Council for personally seeing the end of Darth Thanaton, somehow with disapproval from Lereatana with an additional comment to let the council execute him themselves after his defeat. But still, Lereatana didn't lose her touch with Yla. She knows how connected the two of them are, even if they're at opposite sides of the Force, they know they have loyalty to the Empire nonetheless.

Yla then led the two of them into her own chambers, the one that she finally claimed after Thanaton's death. She removed her robes and it drops on the floor, showing only her dark basic clothing, with a single lightsaber at her left hip. She looked at Lereatana with some patience but smirked afterwards. "Did you really think that I would believe what you'd say that happened in Nar Shaddaa? We both know there were two troopers you instead spared instead of executed. Nonetheless… the Major of Havoc Squad. Naughty naughty girl."

"Tch." Lereatana snickered and crossed her arms while glaring at Yla. "You really like to have a heart to heart at times you only find it satisfying. Sometimes, I could wave that kind of attitude away."

"Oh don't be surprised by it." Yla chuckled. "You know you would talk to me anyway. And I happened to stumble on the subject.

"I was never even interested in the subject of the Major of Havoc Squad, probably the best in the Republic when it comes to special operations, who I heard also took down a major player in the Imperial Military… Rakton. The Republic had him imprisoned indefinitely or put to death, even when those ugly bureaucrats have the advantage of using him as leverage to trade him for prisoners we now possess ourselves. It was her. You were there with her at Nar Shaddaa that time."

Lereatana puts her arms down and paces back and forth while looking at Yla. "I wouldn't like to get the wrong ideas by lying, so I won't."

"Then talk. The Empire should know why and how you did not kill her, when she's of rank."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you know it's obvious." Yla said this in a relaxed tone before holding and drawing her lightsaber and immediately lighting up its laser forming a blade of purple in color. "Much has changed from me, and I can admit. I only pursued power. Though you were of great help, I imagine you were also great to toy with in my journey."

Ashara Zavros, the light-sided Togruta companion to both Darth Nox and Lord Imperius was on her way to Yla's chambers. But when she got in, she was silent, and hid just behind the door while she was listening intently to their conversation. " _Wait, what's going on?_ " She thought.

Yla chuckled before she raised her lightsaber and approached Lereatana slowly. "I like to be honest… more than how I was before."

Leretana however didn't dare draw her lightsaber yet. "Are you going to sulk in front of me? It would be humiliating."

"That's not what I wished to say, wretch. Shut up." Yla glared at Lereatana and eventually, the end of her purple light-saber reached a few inches close to Tana's neck. "Give me one good reason why I should not kill you? You know her, while you're also flawless in killing targets as well as I am. If I was in your shoes, I'd execute her. The only reason I wouldn't, is if I would know more than just her biography. I would know her… if she was more than that. Am I right so far?"

Lereatana only looked at her. She didn't want to show Yla a hint of nervousness but she was looking right at Yla's eyes, who she believes was scanning her own for reactions. " _Damn it! She's got me cornered. If I say something, I might slip up with a lie. If I don't, I might get into a fight for being silent. I have to break the ice._ All the suspicion seems to come from what, exactly?" Saying this didn't make her guilty, but at least it stalled for time so she could think a little more.

But she didn't plan for Ashara to actually come into the room and acted surprised. "Oh! I'm… I'm sorry."

Yla was ticked off and glared at Ashara. "NOT NOW, WRETCH! I TOLD YOU IF I HAD A VISITOR, YOU WOULD WAIT!" And with no regrets, she raised her free arm and hand and aimed it towards Ashara. Thanks to her mastery of Force Lightning as a Sith Sorcerer, firing a bolt at a longer range while maintaining its power was her advantage. The bolt suddenly hits Ashara, and this was just as she was about to draw her lightsaber but was too late. Yla sees Ashara land on the floor after a roll and chuckled at it. "Hehehe… See? I didn't kill you… so DO NOT DISTURB US YET."

Lereatana groaned angrily in protest. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"What's wrong? Having problems with shocking your slave? All the people you call your friends during our journey are just slaves. Don't forget. They serve for our purpose only, and our purposes alone."

"Don't put yourself at that position, Yla."

"Oh? Are you certainly going to tell me what to do? That's not rare at all. And I'm becoming disgusted." Yla said this before she chuckled again.

And Lereatana looked at Ashara, seeing the Jedi attempt to move. "Ashara? You have to forgive Yla. She's not usually like this."

Ashara groaned before she got on one knee and looked at the two. "Honestly… I don't know what's happening around us or with the two of you."

"Aw…" Yla hummed a tone of sympathy in pretend, hearing the conversation. "You two are sweet together. Really."

Lereatana glared at Yla, aware the other's saber was still pointed near the neck. "Are you expecting me to just draw my weapon?"

"Hehe… I'm expecting you to-" Yla spoke just before she was interrupted by electricity suddenly through her body, and pushed her to the nearby table before landing on it and rolling to the other side. Her lightsaber stopped working, being thrown to the side.

Even Tana has her limits to her patience. She proved it by using that Force Lightning with two hands instead of one. She adjusted her gloves and looked at her target, smoking but highly doubting she's dead. Yla can survive better. "Now that's for Ashara. Slave or not… You're not the one who speaks for her." She then looks at Ashara herself. "Go on. Leave. She only called you to make a point. She failed."

Ashara was wincing from the moment she saw Lereatana shock Yla and started to stand and leave the room. "Glad I didn't die… Damn it… May the Force be with you… Aagh… Thank you…" She groaned while limping, as she tried her full feeling back to her legs.

Yla growled as she stood up in rage as she looked at her childhood friend. "YOU SCUM!" Using her Force-Pull, she was able to retrieve her lightsaber before activating it. As the beam activated and hummed, she growled and jumped while attempting to slash down with hostile intention at Lereatana.

Lereatana responds by drawing her dual-saber and activating a yellow beam. As Yla landed and struck down, Tana parried the lightsaber, having her two hands hold her weapon. There was a pause as they both pushed their beams almost equally to make the other give in. "Shame…" Lereatana muttered. "Using aggression and pointless Lightning almost in full power. I can accept your chaotic nature, but you're out of control right now."

Yla laughed vigorously with a grin on her face as she pushed with her lightsaber. "I'm feeling excited because of what I am… Don't you see? I'm happy. Are you?!"

"I thought I was." Lereatana gathered the Force before quickly letting go her rear hand and pointing all fingers at Yla's legs and fired a burst of Force Lightning. Yla's grip let go of her own lightsaber, and this gave Tana a chance to act. The dual-saber pushed the lightsaber upwards and away from the two, letting it deactivate by itself.

Yla then drops to the ground as she was hurt on her legs. She attempted to get up, only for her neck to be closely pointed at with Tana's dual-saber beam. "Damn you…"

Lereatana snorted. "I practiced temperance and know better than just aggression. Winning yourself a slave doesn't just mean you need to make IT efficient. Having good care on that slave is also another thing you must learn.

"And I thought Zash taught you what it meant." Lereatana stopped and deactivated her dual-saber before holstering it at her hip. "Yla… Try to think. Take my advice and think more on what you want. You have the title. Don't abuse that power. If you start a conflict internally, it will be catastrophic for the Empire… especially for yourself. If you'll excuse me…"

"NOT SO FAST." Yla quickly interrupted whatever Tana would do next and started to get up by herself. Her friend attempted to help… "DON'T TOUCH ME!" And she saw Tana comply by taking a step back. Eventually as Yla stands up to get her feeling back to her legs, she glared at her friend. "I'm not going to make enemies… Not yet. But you have that tendency to be drawn away from all this."

"Don't you think it's the same with you, YLA?!"

"I KNOW IT'S THE SAME! You don't get it, do you?! The Empire and the Sith were built upon the Dark Side of the Force and it's always been that way! Yet you try to refuse growth through the same fate! I'm making sure my roots would grow. Future generations count on us to lay the foundations they'll stand on! And what you're doing leads away from the Empire's aims. I accept the dark side in every way there is. But you…" Yla stopped to expect that floor slightly shake and table do the same. Some of the vases start to create cracks before two broke out of pressure. She tried to focus it on Tana, but her friend is resisting with her type of the Force. Yla lets go, and the pressure of the Force drops. This confirmed her suspicions. "You outright refuse it. You're not guided by the dark side of the force. You used it as a stepping stone for something else… something traitorous."

Lereatana snorted. "That's vague, but a big accusation nonetheless. That requires more than just our conversations for the Dark Council to listen to. Because I'm counting they deny everything you say. Then again…" She looks away then back at her friend. "I don't want to kill you. You've always been my friend from the beginning, but it must come down to it if you force it."

"Tch. That's just to save yourself. Total hypocrisy." Yla chuckled before limping forward and stopped with her face two inches away from Tana's. "You're nothing because of this. And you will remain nothing… and that is while I'm remembered all throughout history."

With that, Lereatana felt there's no sense in staying there and turned her back on Yla. This, Yla was surprised of. She even demanded Tana turn around and come back with the rage building inside her. And Tana stopped walking just to make a simple say on this. "Perhaps our need for each other has already expired. You're already beginning to want my riddance. Perhaps our calling has changed." She looked over her shoulder, hoping Yla sees the attention she's getting. "I'm sorry… Yla. Do what you must with my presence. But I won't be the first to come after you. And know… that I will fight back. Don't… make me kill you." She said this at last as a warning to her friend, before turning her head to the door and continued walking.

Yla panted in rage and got on her knees, hoping her own nightmares of this would end. But with Lereatana now clearly against her, who's to say if her own friend would come to assassinate her? No. She doesn't believe Tana. And she never will. " _I hate you… Tana…_ " And in her rage, a small smile formed on her lips. It started with a chuckle, then a short laugh, and then cackles of laughter, to acknowledge her creation of her own insanity…

At Lorana's apartment, herself and her daughter Lereana had been alone in the dining room. Aric was somewhere else in the apartment hoping to make sure the two were given privacy.

While seated across each other on the table, Lereana felt surprised but also started to feel disappointed, even making her shake her head in disapproval. "What do you mean he didn't just leave-?" She asked her mother this, knowing she heard from Lorana that her father didn't leave because of another woman. "What are you-?"

"Your father… chose to defect." Lorana said this as she looked at Lereana's eyes. "I'll start from the beginning. It started when the two of us got together. He escaped Tython through a ship, thinking there would be a better life around here. And as a stowaway who arrived in Coruscant… he thought he could make a better life being around with us. He was only ten and was very perceptive. He and I met two years later. That time, he was just doing odd jobs… washing and cleaning shuttles to make a living for himself. All the years had passed and the two of us were friends. I've seen him grow to a better man than the rest of my friends. He even had the mind of the man in the house who would protect the home. That's when I knew I was looking forward to knowing and liking him more.

"And…" Lorana hesitated and made a stop on her say. Then she continued. "When we got married, I was truly happy. My guess… is that he wanted that for me. We married because we knew we'd fulfill the other's dream with us together. We were even proud of having a child… You, my sweet Ana.

"But as you were growing, the galaxy, he felt, was becoming more dangerous. 3 years before the sacking of the Temple of Coruscant, he had visions, and told me that the galaxy will be plunged into a great war. It reminded me of the Tales of Revan when he told me. And his other vision… a more important one… he became afraid to even tell me but I convinced him. His death. He fears his death would be brutal, and he would have his own body desecrated because of it. He feared it because of his past, and knew that his past is haunting him."

Lereana briefly stopped her mom there. "His past is haunting him?"

"The Force was real to us both, dear Ana. And he felt that he was being torn apart in half… one that pulls him to go back and acknowledge the Force as a part of him. He kept denying it now that we have a family. He was a loving and didn't deserve that pull. And… it was because his heart changed to one that somehow plunged into darkness. In all the times he was protecting our family, his soul was being tainted. He took a life once, you know."

"Damn… I… I never knew. Wait… what of the other half?"

"The other half told him to stay with his family, with us, as the other meant he needed to go to cure himself from his nightmares. He'd rather take us far away from Coruscant, but I didn't want to agree with him. We made our chapters in safety. I thought if I raised you well in Coruscant, you'd be able to get more into the history we have. But he wants to take that away. I told him firmly… I can't leave our daughter without a real life for herself. So the two of us decided we part ways. That thing he did in relation to his defection… he planned it so he could say goodbye to us both one last time."

Lereana listened well and understood Lorana's story, but she was starting to feel disappointment in the story. If her mother was truly sincere of the Father's mind, then Lereana would feel disgusted. She glared at Lorana. "You should have stopped him. What else have you lied to me on?! His job?! HIS AGENDA?! WHAT?!"

"I told you the truth about his job as an industrial cleaner. He worked hard for us, Ana. I had to step up as soon as he left. I didn't like his attention either, but it was his choice."

"It was a bad one," Lereana replied while looking away in disgust and stood up from her seat, while walking to the nearby window. "It's really true… I have… a Jedi for a father…

"But he's turned his back on the family… I… How could he? Really simple." Lereana then closed her eyes without turning once to her mother. It took a while for her to get a grip on of herself while she clenched her fists strongly before the floor of the apartment started to shake. The legs of the table she focused on were what she'd touch with the Force. And although she is new to all of this, she didn't expect she was able to get how the Force works. It works as one with her. The legs of the table start to crack before all the legs broke off the table collapses. As soon as she heard it, she slowly let it go just before the shaking in the floor stopped. Opening her eyes, she turned to her mother who seem half-terrified. "He left both of us. And he left me with a lie I thought was true."

Lorana feared if this would happen, her daughter would be vengeful. She approached Lereana and held her daughter's shoulders. "Ana... Please. Don't be upset... If you will be upset... just point it towards me... not your father. Please. I can't stand it if this family would break because of spilled blood. Please... His reasons are for him to carry. He had no choice-"

But Lereana couldn't have it while she glared at her mother. "No choice? He could have been wise to tell his masters at Tython on his troubles. But he didn't. And look what that's gotten him into. He was selfish. He knew that too well. Of course he did." She then hesitated to speak any more. Partly, her mother was right that she shouldn't take it all out on her father for the lies she's been getting. "This is my personal problem, and I hope it never drags me down. I don't know about you... but once I'm out there again, he'll be a priority."

"Didn't I tell you he defected?! It's too dangerous!"

"Defected to which side?! I WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU!"

"THE EMPIRE!" Lorana shouted the words that seemed to echo in her daughter's head. "Starting a new life... he could afford it, but I couldn't. I can't put us all in jeopardy..."

Lereana stepped back and looked at her mother more in disgust. "Tch. Yeah right. You supported him. I bet you never stopped him."

"ANA! Don't you dare speak to me that way! I loved your father and I urged him not to go! But he was the one who couldn't have it." Lorana said this, awaiting her daughter's next move.

Lereana had a choice to herself. Her hatred was well generated when the conversation went on and she could have the ability to put a scar on herself by taking her mother's life... or leave it completely be and see what would happen in her own plans first. The next thing she didn't need was her mother giving her advice after finding out she was lied to. The lies have got to stop.

Eventually, she made a choice and turned her back on Lorana. "I don't know what else to say. Mom... I think we shouldn't talk for a while... I have to go." She looked over her shoulder. "Damn you. I... I wish the lies never were... Damn it all." She muttered this strongly just before she went to the nearest door of the apartment, leading herself out to the entrance. She then saw Aric Jorgan nearby and nodded at him. "We're done here."

Jorgan followed from behind as the duo was heading to the stairs. "That was eventful."

"You heard some of it. Would you judge me?"

"Nah. I know it isn't healthy to be lied to after all these years. Been more than a decade after the Temple was destroyed-"

"And she had the guts to tell me the Jedi were the force of good and wisdom. Both of them lied... but Mom... She could have ended the lies back then. She didn't... Now? I don't know what to think of her. I just want to get away... Far away." Lereana said this, walking faster and was the first out of the building.

As she was travelling the sidewalk on foot, Jorgan decided to pull away and loosen up, following her lover and superior from a distance instead. And he thought: " _She might need the space to vent it. Not an easy thing to go through..._ "


	5. The Force moves in mysterious ways

"The Force moves in mysterious ways"

The way Lereana heard about the revelation that she was lied to about her father's defection, made her think she needed to expand her way of thinking. She was trying to calm herself down. She even tried to go drinking to give herself the peace of mind she needs, and she wouldn't have it. There's something that needed to change.

That night, she requested Aric Jorgan go back to the Thunderclap. He immediately opposed it, and Lereana made it into an order, even assuring him she'll be fine. He advised him to be careful if she's staying around the Coruscanti streets. It's not always a friendly environment to begin with.

Now alone, Lereana that night was heading to the nearest bar. The reason was… not because she'll take a drink to take her mind off the things that break her. It was because she needed to know what she can do as a Force-user. Being Jedi or Sith would depend on how the Force will be used, and the long-term influence of it… " _It isn't a joke_ ,"she thought. " _I don't know so much about the Force, but it could help me if I knew how to do it._

" _Okay… What to do with it…? First thing I heard about Jedi is that they could influence someone's behavior… Wait… Mind tricks?_ " Lereana thought of it when she was in the bar. Everyone, human or of other species, was either intoxicated or occupied by the conversations groups were having. Some talked about sports, while others talked about the ties they have with various people in Coruscant and off-world. This could be perfect if she wanted to get the hang of it. Lots of ways it could go down. " _If it was a mind trick, I'm sure the target's gonna need to have his guard down. So… Weak minded? Maybe? I should try._ " The next thing she did was roam around the bar.

It was then she arrived at a small table with chairs. She took a seat and was listening to people talking behind her. They were loud and half-drunk as she identified just with their faces. This could be her chance. She listened in further and made sure her attention was on them.

"So this Ithorian came by my house asking if I was an analyst for the military," one of them said, being a male Twi'lek olive green in skin color. "I told him to buzz off because he was just killing my view. I mean seriously! I got the best view at the damn balcony and he suddenly gets in my way like how one poops out fodder that says 'I dare you.'" And the two laughed.

The other companion was a male human and replied to the first he's talking to. "So, you shoved him off?"

"Absolutely. He's just nobody." The male Twi'lek replied. "I mean really?"

And Lereana thought of this as disgusting. " _So that's your attitude, huh? Fine. Time to change it around… If I could. So… convince him to go home? Okay then. I could start there._ "

Then she heard further from the man. "Hey… Did you put up my bet yet? Couldn't do it last week."

That made Lereana smirk. " _Illegal gambling,_ " she thought. " _Even better,_ " she thought again just before she got off the chair. She's just at a fair distance from the two and they don't even suspect her. She focused right at the Twi'lek man and made sure for some reason, to clear her mind. It was somehow instinctive but she felt as if thinking more would lessen its effect. So the Force, non-threatening as she focused it should be, is now being used starting with eye contact towards her target. The sounds of conversation of other people and the sports broadcast nearby start to blur from her hearing. She muttered to her own words which she hears clearly to herself. "Know what? Maybe I wanna go home."

The effect of it is what happens next. The Twi'lek man looked at his companion with a short stare before speaking it out. "Know what? Maybe I wanna go home."

Lereana acknowledged he said it. And she continued to mutter. "Thanks, but tonight's just not my night."

The man was even surprised the Twi'lek companion said it himself. Without doubts, the Twi'lek male left his drink and started to walk away, half-drunk as he walked out of the bar. This made the man scratch his head in confusion.

And just with it, Lereana winced and minorly shook her head. She only felt microseconds of numbness at her head until she was in full strength and realized it happened. At least she knew the sign she was using the Force.

" _I thought that wouldn't work out too well,_ " she thought. "Damn… I could really use it now…" And she walked straight to the bar table and requested one good intoxicating drink… a regular kind and one that isn't to tough. And the bartender chuckles. This made her at least calm down.

It was just about ten minutes later. Lereana was taking her time taking in the drink she ordered. It was so late in the night that the people were starting to leave. The very few who wanted to stay started to separate. They even laughed to themselves taking their drinks with them. They just wanted to be by themselves. Meanwhile, someone else was entering the bar…

And the same woman once talked to Satele Shan back at Tython…

 ** _FLASHBACK…_**

Kira was feeling ashamed of herself while in the Council Chambers back at Tython. With the events that happened at Nar Shaddaa, she already had assumed someone was leaking information.

Satele arrived calmly to see Kira there. The two were alone at Kira's urgent request. "Grand Master!" Kira called out and bowed down in respect. "I'm sorry… I needed this time to deliver the news. I thought it would be easy if the other masters weren't here yet and you'd break it down well."

Satele sensed something from Kira. "There's a feeling of uncertainty that's coming from you. I suppose the mission didn't go well?"

"You can say that. As I explained when I was on my way back, I wasn't able to make the rendezvous. Some mystery Sith was blocking me at Nar Shaddaa. Whoever she is… Well… She's good… even better to match up a Darth."

"Hm? Are you sure?"

"Positive. No apprentice has gotten it mastered than this one. And… she gave me a message to go with it too." Kira hesitated to say it, and Satele knew it.

"Kira, take your time." Satele instructed this.

Kira nods and eventually goes on to say it. "She told me there wasn't any need for me to spoil the fun for her friend. Well… I can't be sure after that, but I think I sensed… death. And I felt… it was close to Lereana."

Satele lowers her head. "I see." She then looked up back at Kira. "At least the confirmation is there."

"I should have sent my condolences… Grand Master, I should have given her my say."

"You're getting that chance. She already left for Coruscant herself with Aric Jorgan. If you wish to talk to her… I suggest you make contact with her directly. Her emotions already tell me that she's trying to confront her past."

"Her past?"

"Find out for yourself if you must," Satele said. "I think you'll be very surprised yourself." She half-smiled at Kira.

And this gave Kira a clue. Satele doesn't smile unless there were good things happening through the Force.

 ** _End of Flashback…_**

And Kira was looking around the bar that night in Coruscant. It wasn't that eventful when she was in the shuttle. She figured she'd take time first before seeing Lereana. But leaving too much time forced her to ask for the Major's whereabouts. The last one she talked to was Aric Jorgan who mentioned Lereana was having time to herself.

In a weird way however, Kira was able to sense the Force within someone too familiar, and she followed that to the bar. Looking right at the bar counter, she can see Lereana drinking a shot glass of casual wine. And she's surprised of something. " _Wait… It came… from her? Hold on… What?_ " Kira was thinking things and it hit her. Why else was the Force pointing right at Lereana? Could it be related to anything like the Force? Because if her first thought, the situation Lereana is a Force-sensitive, becomes the real answer, she needed to calm herself. " _I don't know how to tackle this…_ "

Lereana puts the glass down and winced a little. Besides having the Force by her side when she needs it, she felt something from a direction, like the Force was giving her a direction to turn to. It wasn't strong, but she wasn't ignoring it anyway. She then turned her head together with her shoulders to find out the only person she never saw at Nar Shaddaa or heard from ever since was actually there, looking straight at her eyes. This made her groan a little. "Oh. You." Lereana finally said before she looked away and sat casually on her chair. "I thought you were coming."

Kira crossed her arms and wasn't angry with Lereana, even if the trooper looked like she was acting like it. "I don't know where that came from, but I was held up. And… I'm sorry. I should have been more attentive with my call time."

It took a few seconds for Lereana to process this and she simply chuckled before looking at Kira. "Seat's warm for ya. I mean… If you like to." Lereana made that uncertain invitation to a Jedi. But would it turn as something the other won't like? It's not common for Jedi to take this casually, especially if the subject is drinking.

Good thing Kira understood and chuckled back before walking to and finally taking the seat next to Lereana. "I kinda know the way people take drinks, Major. I'm not the typical Jedi you usually see. And… I kinda like that drink too. It's our first time… Name's Kira Carsen but I think you already know that."

Lereana offered her hand which Kira accepted for a handshake. "Lereana Vainscepter. Pleasure, Miss Carsen."

It took several minutes and indeed, Lereana and Kira were talking to each other. Kira took it slowly to tell Lereana what exactly happened.

And Kira sighed after speaking the initial words to her explanation. "That bitter truth that the mystery Sith actually almost beat me? It came to the fact that the Republic troopers who saved my butt saw I was almost going to be executed. She then got away. That's the last time we saw each other."

"Got a clear description of her?" Lereana asked this, putting her little detective skills to work if it will ever be useful.

Kira shook her head. "No. She's been wearing a mask of sorts. I could identify she's female, but that's all I could get. Common red light saber is what I know but that's all I can dig. The rest of her attire just describes what a common Sith would wear… all black."

And Lereana nods. "It really gives out the type of nature they have: They're secretive. But this one… she's… Hm…"

"There's something else," Kira said. "She told me her friend doesn't need distractions… I… I wasn't sure who she's talking about, but she kept the rest to herself. She was… more than my match, I think."

"You think? She beat you and you almost died."

"Hey… I'm-!" Kira tried to say it but hesitated before looking away. "Okay, fine. I screwed up somewhere." Then Kira stopped to think of something else. She didn't like to be too distracted with some of her losses. But she did wonder about one thing. "Say… I have to ask. Were you usually requesting my whereabouts? Jedi Master Locke was telling me that."

"The Hero of Tython himself? Kandar Locke?"

"Uh-huh." Kira's last reply made Lereana look away and smile. And the Jedi noticed that. "Happy to hear it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lereana spoke out in reply and looked back at Kira. "Anyway what did he say?"

"He said you were quite interested, I think. Well… He told you me you were even requesting details of how I was even outgoing I'd be rumored to be talked about by some military officers. I didn't know which ones knew me, but I think they were stalking me first. You probably got pulled in along with what they knew." Kira said this and for some reason, Lereana just paused there. Kira only looked at the woman not in a glare but was only curious.

But Lereana thought of it as… " _The jig is up,_ " she thought. And she chuckled at this. She finally was asked by the very one who she's inquiring about. This is when she started to feel weird. She had already confessed her feelings to Aric Jorgan. This was completely different. She looked at Kira, however no longer having this feeling of confidence. "I'm gonna sound weird and I know it. That was only part true since I've also been gathering some intelligence on you with the help of an SIS agent… He's a good friend and he kinda helped me out with what he could gather. You ever had that feeling when you're being inquired by someone that you think they like you?"

Kira blushed and looked away in surprise. "Wait… You're not thinking what I'm thinking, are you?! And using an SIS agent for that? Whew…"

And even Lereana blushed too, looking away from Kira's face. "Y-Yeah…"

There was a silence between for that. Both didn't even leave each other yet. What Lereana had confessed was somehow awkward for both of them. It took a minute or so that Kira was the first to look at Lereana. She even smiled.

Kira spoke out carefully to make sure she doesn't say it wrong. "So… Did you really have those feelings for me?" She asked the question that she hoped wasn't hitting anything on Lereana.

And at least, Lereana listened and took it well before she turned her head and eyes to Kira. "I almost. Let's just say the thing I experienced were the emotions of a stalker. That was the very first time I ever started to feel something for a Jedi. I know you types aren't the ones to fall in love. Well… I only had that feeling that isn't real. It's a good thing I didn't choose to contact you."

That only made Kira chuckle a little, relating to Lereana. "I think I can pretty much relate to the emotion. Unlike before I met Master Locke I was feeling that I could gain a relationship with him. But… He puts the good side of things first. Love goes next, but… it isn't to be." She started to frown. "He understand how I felt, and I even tried to chase him. But I knew then he was telling the truth. His heart, isn't really reserved for me but for someone else. So… I chose to let go." Briefly she looked away to think about what she wants to say next.

Lereana felt she hit a nerve somewhere. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kira answered before turning her eyes back to the trooper in civilian clothing. "He gave me good advice. If ever I wanted to fall in love and settle down, I need to find someone better than he would be. He… Lowers himself for some reason. But I know he's better than just gently pushing me away… This… This is what it means to be a Jedi Master. He'd sacrifice the love he was genuinely going to get… something I'd truly give. If only it happened." Kira sighed. "I was… supposed to be here talking more about you… but I talked about… me. Really selfish. I'm sorry. This… isn't a good time for it."

Lereana then saw Kira start to shift away and stand from the chair before walking it off. But she had better plans than see a Jedi walk off with all those emotions. She might not feel what she felt before as the soldier after the treaty was broken, but she literally felt concern. And Kira needed someone. The trooper then pays the bartender some money before she got off her seat, hoping to catch up to Kira. And with good luck, Kira was only walking out the door. Lereana followed the Jedi out and gently poked her shoulder to get her attention. "Kira, you okay?"

Kira shook her head and looked at Lereana while she stopped walking. "No. I think you know what I feel. Love's… such a fickle thing, isn't it?"

"Not when you know what to do with it," Lereana repied. "You might not have found it there, but there's always another way you could find what you're looking for. Well… I thought that SIS agent could have been, but… Well there were other things that needed my attention… perhaps protection there and some encouragement using old military quotes. And eventually, I found comfort. That's how I see all of it from Aric Jorgan. He might have been my superior back in Ord Mantell and a subordinate while in Havoc Squad, but he's more ever since. He was there for me when I needed him the most. He even comforted me even after a death of an ally back then… choosing hostages to save over her life. It… wasn't easy to deal with. The loyalty we both shared on duties to the Republic and our views about the war… It gave us both common ground and something to relate to. Participation in the war was never a joke for us. We meant something to a lot of people and we also meant something to each other. That's… how it bloomed for us.

"I can understand Love's not easy but it can be just as deep if you look at it. You just need to know where it would start and how it grows. Don't force yourself to find it too. I didn't look forward to it myself. It just… grew out of something simple." Lereana put a hand on Kira's shoulder. "Don't feel down about it, Kira. Whether you find it or not, best you take care of yourself first. This thing about the Imps? It isn't over… not yet."

Kira puts a hand over Lereana and smiles. "Thanks. Um…"

"Call me Ana by the way. Best we got a handy way of using names."

"Of course," Kira replied. "Hey listen. You got some space in your ship I can sleep in? I kinda went out here just to see you but I never thought I'd last longer in Coruscant. And… the shuttle bound to Tython kinda left before I was able to catch the last one. Sorry." Kira uneasily chuckled, knowing Lereana was put in this position. "I'm very… very sorry."

Lereana chuckled and shook her head. "I can dig that. I'll tell Jorgan we can find an apartment somewhere. A hotel room's the best bet. I'll get us one for the night."

"I'd like that… Thank you," Kira finally said.

The two eventually went further into the city. As Lereana originally planned, the two were able to get a hotel room. Informing Aric Jorgan of the plan, Lereana made it intentionally clear that things would have to be moving in the morning while Kira could be taken as company to Havoc Squad for the trouble she went through…


End file.
